


19 Days of Christmas

by Tsukkibito



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Eventual Sex, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkibito/pseuds/Tsukkibito
Summary: Mo Guanshan is retreating. He Tian might overwhelm his turret. (lol)
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Following the latest updates as of December 2019.

I tried my best. I rejected every move He Tian did and y'all might even award me the best at dodging bullets. What makes it even harder is that it's He Tian---the He Tian every girl at school drools over. He's like a rotten food swarming with flies. Or a flower being worshipped by butterflies. A force to reckon with.

  
And just like that famous line in that famous book, I'm drawn to him. Even if I deny it with all of my actions and curses.  
But I'm exhausted.

I can't fight it anymore. Not with the warmth of his breath on my nape, nor the thought of his body tightly pressed on my back as I try to keep my focus and survive the motorcycle drive home.

Does Christmas has anything to do with it? Is it the cold? Is he Jesus? Is it his birthday so he can fucking do what he fucking likes?

Ah. Man. I get too worked up when I remember what he did at the cafe. He. . . Shit. It was supposed to look gross!

"What's the matter, Little Mo? Getting tensed all of a sudden?"

"Shut your trap!" I shouted without turning my head back. His arms around my waist tightened a bit.

"I just felt you getting tense. Wanna switch? You can hug me as much as you like."

"Fuck your hairy butt and your third ball," I muttered.

I've been wondering ever since He Tian caught the habit of pestering me with calls. Does one hear a smirk? Coz I definitely hear him smirking every time he talks to me, enjoying my discomfort.

He buries his face on my back and inhales deeply, making me terribly conscious about how I might have smelt. He wears expensive colognes, all I can afford is a deodorant.

He started mumbling, his voice vibrating on his mouth, to his lips and passing through my back like a hum from an engine. I felt my face burn with the sensation.

I really tried. I'm seriously trying.  
But I don't know how long I could hold up this wall I've desperately, agonizingly put up to ward off his attacks.

***

He said I was like a stove. Of course. I'm a human being after all. Unlike a demon like him who could play around without breaking a sweat, I admit I'm too easy to read. My mom would always comment about that. It doesn't mean I give up easy.

Which also doesn't mean I can control my rising temperature due to him getting cozy on my back.

"Can this warehouse be lived in? So small," commented the Young Master who lives in a condo bigger than a basketball court.

"Then get out," I said. I told him to go home already but he's a mule and of course he can do what he wants because he's a goddamn boss.

This is the worst. In this tiny room, with him and his big presence and his scent swelling all around us like syrup it makes me lightheaded. He's a good player and he's making this too unbearable for me. I can't breathe.

All I inhale is him and it affects me more than I thought it would. My fingers are trembling and I know my fingertips are ice cold, not from the weather but from nervousness.

He's looking around, touching my stuff like he owns the place.

  
Maybe he does. Maybe it's been like that ever since we've been associated. Nobody said anything about it but maybe he owns me. It explains why he does whatever he feels like with me.

"---you studying seriously must be quite attractive," I heard him say while holding taking off his scarf and jacket. He's smiling that smile again. It makes me want to punch his face to save my own from heating up.

"You ---" I started saying while pretending to open the tea jar.

And I found myself struggling to get off his strong limbs. Then just like that, he smiled and leaned his head on my shoulder without letting up. I might get crushed and die.

"Fuck off!" I shouted. The jar fell. "Do I even know you anymore? Let go!"

Why is the world so unfair? So the gods wasn't pleased with him being filthy rich and tall and good-looking so now he's fucking strong too? Where's your justice at?

"Can I stay here tonight?" He asked while restraining my other arm and his palm on the small of my back. Shit. Is he aware that our fronts porches are pressed too closely like a fucking sandwich?! Not a bit worried about that?!

"N-no way!" I answered him and doing my best to squirm free. "Will you fucking let me go?!"

All my warning siren went off simultaneously inside my head. This guy can't be drunk with that little drinks we had back at the bar.

"Don't mess with ---" Then he leaned down, pushing me down to my bed with his body. Seizing the opportunity, I managed to push his chest with one hand while turning to one side to get away but he caught my wrist and held it down to the bed. He even entertwined his fingers on my upturned, trembling hand and tightly squeezed while his face hovered over mine.

"Shh. . . Be quiet," he said while smiling with that smug face of his. I could headbutt him nice and easy. I could kick his balls. I'm not his freaking lap dog, if that's what he thinks. The Mo Guanshan who bashed that nosy guy's head with a rock wasn't lost in this story. I could still fight and hurt him good.

But. Strangely, I can't bear the thought of hurting him like that. Making him roll on the ground with his crushed balls is not gonna make me feel good. Shit. I don't think I'd pat myself proud that I messed his face bloody.

I'm trying my best. I don't give up easy, did I tell you that? But with him this close and with his heavy breathing entoxicating me to death, I don't think trying is wise. I've never felt so eager to lose before He Tian happened.


	2. GET LOST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was waiting for the manhua's update to see what happened!!! Luckily, nothing happened. I mean, they skipped to "normal" days so we have plenty of room to play. I just, I don't know how thr smut part is gonna happen so I'm stalling. Hoping for some help from someone who's listening. Haha.

"Please . . . stop it," I begged, much to my embarrassment. I hate being this pathetic but I know thrashing around and forcing my way out of this will just make him restrain me even more. He's the type to get hyped with a good challenge.

"Hmm? Try saying that with a straight face will you?" he challenged but I gritted my teeth and turned my face to the one side.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?!" I half-shouted but all I'm aware of is his breath on my cheek. And the deafening thump of my swelling heart. I mean, with the way it pounds in my chest it feels like it's growing in size and is about to explode.

"It's not healthy for both of us, Little Mo," He Tian whispered on my ear. It took me by surprise that I turned my head to face him and he smirked like a devil before pressing his forehead on top of mine. The taste his breath drips on my tightly closed lips like strawberry syrup drizzled on that drink we had earlier.

It reminded me of his finger and his tongue and the icing.

That's when he finally lowers his lips to press on mine. My hand automatically tightened on his grasp that I mentally cursed my body for being too honest. He responded by squeezing too.

I could bite his lips, so I parted mine but he' already anticipating the attack already pushing his tongue between my teeth like a mobster forcing his way inside a bank. And my tongue is the manager giving everything away like an insider.

The betrayal. 

"Breathe." He Tian said as his lips hovers on mine, gasping for air himself. His body radiated heat and his face is redder too. "Don't die from a kiss, idiot. I'll kill you."

His voice is trembling. My voice bailed out on me.

He kisses me again, gentler but urging. I finally closed my eyes to let him do what he wants. The hand the restrained my wrist came loose and slid to clasp my hand and I squeeze it because I don't know what to to. And it's feeling so good I'm thinking weird. He Tian's groan like caramel in my brain.

I tried moving my tongue and he was there waiting to guide me what to do. This feels like a field trip and I'm a the lost kid. But extremely feeling crazy good I don't want to be found. 

I'm not even aware of my own groin rubbing on his leg between mine. Goodness, what would happen to us tomorrow?

****  
After a while, He Tian's grasp loosened up and Mo Guanshan felt strong yet surprisingly soft palms on both sides of his face. He Tian's no longer aware of anything anymore. Being so unguarded felt new for the raven-haired boy.

He's always been on a lookout, owing to the nature of their family's "businesses" but now, nothing matters except these strawberry lips and this boy he'd always wanted ever since. If only he could tell this little guy the intensity of his desire. It hurts just thinking about it.

Obviously, the Mo Guanshan has never had a girlfriend that He Tian sucked on his tongue as a form of reward. It earned him an encouraging squirm.

His expert mouth compensates for the obvious lack of kissing skill and sloppiness but it's what makes it worth it. Taming an angry puppy until it begs for your undivided attention was the long-term goal. The puppy's whimpering beneath him tonight.

"He-He Tian, you bastard," the red-haired boy whispered when he paused to catch his breath.

He Tian smirked and eagerly hugged the teary-eyed boy. He felt Mo stiffen but he didn't let go nor say anything unnecessary.

"This is all weird. What's wrong with you?!" 

"What's weird is the way you're being so stubborn."

"Of course I'd get stubborn! You do all these things even when. . .even when ---" Mo Guanshan sat up on his bed.

He Tian faced Mo Guanshan and stared at him intently.

"Even when we're both guys?" 

Mo Guanshan grimaced. He Tian smiled patiently. He's been nothing but patient in front of this blockhead and what's a little more suffering if it meant getting his point across.

"I'd like to believe that you can't live without me, Little Mo."

"Like hell I would! The fuck is wrong with you?!"

He Tian exhaled and reached out to brush a fingertip on Mo's cheek. Mo jerked his head out of his touch. It stung.

"Tell me straight to my face then. That you don't like me and I should just get lost. It should be easy for you to say, if you hate me that much."

It's a way out, Mo thought, and He Tian's offering it to him. But why is he feeling so sad? And why is it so hard for him to speak honestly?

"Just. . .go away. Get lost."


	3. Special Serving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the errors. I don't edit smut. Coz it's hard. Haha. But of course when it's not 1 am, I'll check. And correct.

  
He really said it. That sliver of courage was like an emergency rope thrown down to him from a helicopter. And he caught it without deliberation, went dashing off to the sunset.

He Tian froze like a block of chiseled marble for a second before straightening up and mechanically grabbed his jacket from the bed. Mo Guanshan saw his clenched jaw as he stood up to go to the bathroom.

When he returned, face damp with cold droplets of water, He Tian had left. No trace of him except his scent that Mo Guanshan has became too accustomed with.

He sat down his bed, elbows on both legs and palms pressed frustratingly on his face. He honestly does not know how to deal with that situation and obviously, he double fucked up. He acted like he wanted it but he kept on trying to deny ever admitting it like he's a huge moron. He has outmoroned himself back then.

Mo groaned, too loud but he couldn't care less. The neighbour would just assume he's squeezing out a giant Christmas turd.

"Ah, pathetic bitch."

His eyes began to water when he remembered how the kiss felt. It was so good he could cry. Unlike that time in school, whether he likes to admit it or not, that kiss tonight was a welcome phenomenon. Like a light dust of snow on a romantic Christmas scene. He Tian's kiss felt right more than all the wrongs he could think of.

He Tian's a guy. So what?

He Tian's a perfect guy. So what?

He Tian's richer than the president. So what? Who cares about that?!

He Tian's a thug. He's a spoiled brat. He's manipulative and he's the devil. An attractive devil that the mere thought of him gives him a boner.

So what?! So what?!

"So whaaaat?! Ahhhhh! Fuck, fuck!"

Mo Guanshan stood up and barged out the door screaming his head off. He's crazier.

Then he found him, smoking his usual cigarette, sitting by the sidewalk railing just outside his building. He Tian's eyes were clearly confused as his were. He looked vulnerable for a moment. They stared at each other.

"I- uhm, why are you still here?" Mo asked, trying to avert his gaze and smile. It was painfully awkward.

"I don't want to go home tonight," He Tian answered. He seemed to have recovered and is trying to sound nonchalant.

Mo shivered. He's on his shirt and his arms are feeling numb from the cold. He Tian's eyes shifted to his feet. That's when he noticed he's barefoot. Such stupidity.

"Ah, ha-ha. I was gonna get sandwiches. . . Forgot to wear shoes. . ." Mo Guanshan sniffed. He's supposed to be faking his laughter but he's doing something else entirely. "Sucks to be this stupid--- I mean, I'm. . ."

It was as if He Tian was a superhuman being swooping down on him in a blink. Mo Guanshan's lost it. He clutched He Tian's unzipped jacket with his head down and he felt his head being pulled and pressed gently on his chest.

"Let's get back inside," He Tian whispered. He walked urgently, an arm over Mo Guanshan's shoulder. It felt like a blur. As if they had teleported back to Mo's room and he's being pressed on his door, whining for more of He Tian on his mouth. The gentleness from before vanished and he could feel the real He Tian's savage force, penetrating and wrecking havoc in his already down defenses.

Their tongues and their groins rubbing on each other. He Tian's hardness doesn't feel frightening anymore. Even the bitter cigarette taste felt all right. Mo Guanshan squirmed to feel the pleasant sensation when their jeans rubs together. As if thinking as one, they separated to catch their breath and take of their shirts. Mo Guanshan felt like shedding his clothes is like shedding all his doubts. He's ready to lose completely.

He Tian attacked him first, his eyes burning like a predator tearing his prey apart. He started on Mo's neck, biting and licking, savoring every bit of him like he's still seeking proof that this is all really happening. Is it an overstatement for him to say that he's been dreaming for this day to come true? Mo Guanshan might never believe it. He's about to.

He went for Mo's gaping mouth again and kissed him deeper as his fingers trailed around the smaller boy's back. It earned him a needy gasp and he reciprocated with an appreciative hum. Mo Guanshan's elbows are on his shoulders, his fingers tugging his hair and the other hand scratching on his back like he's trying hard to hold on. It's turning him on more than ever. He Tian's the devil and this is his fiery hell.

But he want more. 

He half-carried Mo to his tiny bed and they collapsed down and He Tian stared down at the red-faced boy's face. The bashfulness is just fuel to the fire. He bent down his head, raining tiny kisses down his Little Mo's face.

"I was wishing for you to change your mind," He Tian smiled. "Damn."

"Sh-shut your hairy balls."

He Tian supressed a laugh and placed a palm on Mo Guanshan's chest. 

"Well, excuse me for being flat," the boy grumbled. He Tian chuckled and rubbed a nipple. His other hand is supporting his weight while he's hovering on top and enjoying the view. "What. . .the-!"

The nipple swelled, much to He Tian's delight. He rubbed it again and smiled wider.

"What are you doing?! Just. . .just. . ."

"Just?"

"Fucking suck it already, chicken dick --- ahh!" 

He Tian was on it. His tongue grazed the nipple's tip and it made Mo produce such desirable reaction. This might be the treasure trove he's looking for. He adjusted his position so he's able to lick both nipples in turn. It seemed like every time his tongue makes contact with Mo's skin it sizzles and sends uncontrollable sparks. 

Mo's already gasping for air and grasping at the sheets, writhing in so much pleasure. But he's still not satisfied. He sucked harder. He pinched each nipple, rubbed with his thumbs and sucked over and over, just to make the pleasure unbearable. Mo Guanshan might do the things he needed him to do.

Mo Guanshan raised his hands to embrace He Tian's head. He Tian smiled at the development and groaned in encouragement. Even he's approaching his limit.

He hungrily suckled on Mo's nipples while his other hand was taking care of the boy's jeans. He bit and sucked the skin on his breast. It's gonna be a wonderful sight tomorrow. He Tian unbuttoned his own jeans, but it's giving him trouble by not sliding off like the straight cut ones. Skinny jeans are fucking annoying as much as how good they look on him. He stopped and stood to pull Mo's jeans and to take care of his own. Then he opened his wallet, extracting a thin red packet.

Mo Guanshan watched him with hooded eyes, still drunk from the pleasant sensation. 

"I thought it's gonna be like, uninterrupted shit."

"Reality hits hard, Little Mo. We have to make stops, to make it worthwhile," He Tian answered with a smug smile. "If we hurry like a pair of cavemen, we might not get what we came for in the first place."

"Don't talk too much when your dick's waving around like that," Mo said, but he's smiling too. His breathing's hitching and his voice sounds like he's trying to stop himself from whining.

"I'm just disproving your accusation of me having a third ball," He Tian said and extended a hand. Mo Guanshan accepted it, letting He Tian pull him to his feet. But his knees felt wobbly. He almost fell before He Tian caught him in a tight embrace.

He Tian sat on the bed with Mo Guanshan straddling him. They kissed again, more gently but hungrier than ever. They breathed hard, hands exploring each other's bodies and huffing and groaning, urging each other to forget everything. Nothing matters but this moment.

Mo rocked his hip gently. His dick's twitching more with every contact to He Tian's. Their foreheads pressed hard while gasping hard, breathes intermingling like tendrils of their souls trying to hold each other. Mo licked He Tian's fucking perfect jawline and the other boy tilted his head. As a reward, he wrapped his hands around both of their dicks. Mo let out an agonized sigh.

"Fuck," he said whe he realized the sound he made. He bit his lip and moved his hip slowly. He Tian watched in awe. He'd dreamt of this face Mo is making now. The boy even pressed his hand over He Tian's to rub their dicks faster, as if tightening both could solve all the problems in the world.

He Tian licked his lips. He wanted ----

"More. I want more," Mo Guanshan pressed his hand on He Tian's chest to push him flat on his back. He Tian smirked but let him act out what he had in mind.

Mo Guanshan reached for the packet of condom beside He Tian and tore the wrapper with his teeth. He's still sitting between He Tian's leg and mentally cursed at the unfairness of the world. Do long legs come with long dicks? And are dicks supposed to look good? Is this mind filter?

"What's the matter, Little Mo? Don't know how to use a condom?" He Tian teased but he's slightly panicking. What if Little Mo's trying to do him as a vengeance?

But the world stopped spinning all of a sudden. He Tian raise his body with both elbows on the bed and blushed for the first time in his life.

Surely he's number one on the naughty list. But why is Santa being too generous tonight?!

He wasn't counting on it. Never. The Mo Guanshan he knew would never.

Mo Guanshan smirked at locked a seductive gaze at He Tian's reddening face. He wrapped his fingers on the boy's dick and licked the tip slowly. He Tian should be in awe.

"Fuck. You better not ghost me tomorrow, Little Mo. This might be too much for you--- haaah!"

Mo Guanshan lowered his head on He Tian's dick and swallowed what he can fit in his mouth. This should shut him up, complaining like he's not eagerly wanting it.

He Tian watched Mo's head bobbing up and down and he's fucking turned on. He reached for a handful of Mo's hair and raised his face slightly.

"Look at me, Little Mo."

And Mo Guanshan did. It's not as if he's not affected by his own trick. Sucking a dick is making it difficult to breathe making him lightheaded and his eyes water. And He Tian's burning gaze told him that he's just waiting for the right moment to completely ravage him. 

"Uhhm," a moan escaped from Mo Guanshan's throat when he finally focused on the task at hand, urged by He Tian's quickening breath and load exhalation. With every raspy huff, he feels hotter and his pace speeds up.

So this is what it's like to be in charge. Every rub of his tongue at the tip, He Tian reacts enthusiastically. The deeper he tries to suck it in, the better the reactions, and even he's drifting off to ride with the pleasure, distracted by his own dick's painful twitching.

"Uhhhhm." He Tian tastes so good, is why his mind screams, fogging his thoughts and robbing away every bit of reason he has.

"Ah, that', Little Mo. Try humming. Ah. . .vibrations . . .fuck, yeah. You're killing me."

Mo Guanshan complied. This He Tian is the better version. He hummed and groaned as he tries to push the dick deeper and his other hand holds his own, trying to match his urgency. Then he felt a twitch and He Tian's groin moved to mouth-fuck him himself, which was a welcome assistance. He's getting tired of headbanging but still too horny to stop. Mo's eyes watered, his jerking hand moved faster as the sensation builds inside his abdomen and He Tian muffled a moan and failed. The awareness of He Tian's climax amplified his own while his mouth overflowed with He Tian's cum.

The white liquid dribbled down his mouth to his chin down to his bare chest while he's knelt on the floor holding his spurting dick. It felt way better than going solo.

He Tian propped himself with one elbow to look at Mo Guanshan, not resisting the urge to get up and grab the boy's chin and kiss him on his dazed condition.

"Good?" He Tian asked and licked his lips. His cum tasted like heck but he smiled. It was unforgettable.

"More," said Mo Guanshan. No. It was more like a whine. He slumped to the bed and crawled before kneeling, raising his hips to He Tian's amused face. "Hurry. . . He Tian. Bastard."

He Tian picked up the opened condom and slipped it on his hard dick. Mo Guanshan's demands and his droopy eyes while begging him jerked him back to battle mode.

He Tian knelt behind Mo and held his plump peach ass with both palms, kissing each cheek and biting giddily. Making sure they're not dreaming. And he'd always wanted to bite and mark Mo Guanshan, especially in places such as this. Where he'd been.

All he heard was a groan of dissatisfaction. The idiot's more demanding than he thought, and he's loving the effect it has on his groin. He inserted a finger on Mo's ass and grinned with both celebration and surprise. So he's done his research.

"He Tian. . ."

That's it. Nobody goes whining while calling his name gets away with it. He Tian inserted the tip into Mo's ass and felt himself shiver. This is more than fucking. This is getting into Mo Guanshan's life. Through the backdoor this time. The best door. And he's thinking too much because he's more than happy. He's elated.

He held Mo's hips and slowly pulled him. Maybe it's best to be gentle at first so he moved slowly and carefully.

Mo Guanshan moaned, clawing at the sheets with his eyes closed. It feels so good. "Feels so good. . ." he heard himself say. "More. . ."

Fuck gentle. He Tian slammed his groin on Mo's ass and gained a pained but clearly encouraging whimper. Picking up pace, he thrusts back and forth, savouring Mo Guanshan's tight ass and this feeling of finally being able to communicate his feelings towards this boy he's always cherished since he realized his value.

"Ahh! Ahhhh~!"

This is what he wants. A moaning Mo Guanshan. It only means he's not holding back anymore. He Tian bit his lip and closed his eyes with continually pounding Mo's behind, his palm on the small of the boy's back and the other holding his hip. Then he bent to embrace the smaller boy's body without stopping his own hips from its movement.

"Ugh uuhhh!" Mo Guanshan's tongue rolled out from his mouth and he feels it's more appropriate considering the lust he's feeling right now.

He never felt this good in his life. Everything has been unpleasant. This is different that it's driving him crazy and making him high enough to wish for He Tian to never stop forever. When He Tian hugged him, he let him pull his body up and turned his head to accept his hungry kiss. He kissed his earlobe where he wore his black stud. Then he returned to his lips, biting and sucking, licking his jaw, down to his neck as he throws and turns his head to accommodate the kisses he plants on his neck and his nape.

His slender finger found their way to Mo's sensitive nipples and as he thrusts faster and harder inside him, he could feel fingers stroking and pinching, rolling the pinkish brown nipple, tugging and lightly scratching with a fingernail to make him squirm against his body.

"Haaah. . .aah, Little Mo. . ." He Tian moaned on his ear, letting his breath tickle him and send shivers down to his toes.

"Uhhhh uuhh, yeah, there. . .there ---ahhhh!"

He Tian huffed and steadily slammed himself on the other boy. He's aware of every pulse and every vibration, every noise Mo Guanshan makes and the squeaking of the bed.

"He Tian. . . I can't. . . hold---"

He Tian buried his face on Mo's neck as he's thrusting faster, nearing his own orgasm. He gasped and suckled on his neck, moaning his name as he thrusts deep and hard. Mo Guanshan felt himself shiver, their moans in unison, trying to match each other's pleasure and come together.


End file.
